


Rin's Wedding Day

by RavynSkye



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Father/Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavynSkye/pseuds/RavynSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift!fic for Silent Scribe, a dear friend of mine. A moment before her wedding Rin has jitters and doubts if she will be a good wife and mother. Sesshomaru comes to offer his reassurances of her worth, and a WAFFY moment ensues. Short but Sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Rin, Don't own Sess – Don't own ANYTHING!
> 
> A/N: This was written for a LOVELY friend of mine, who also loves Sesshomaru and Rin as characters – although her perception of their relationship is vastly different from mine. She has proven to be a wonderful, intelligent, thoughtful person and while we differ on this subject, I love her writing, and have the greatest respect for her as an author.
> 
> She is one of the most talented Sess/Rin Father/Daughter people out there and if you get a chance you should most definitely check out her fics. Her Author's name here on FF is 'Silent Scribe' and I promise you will not be disappointed!

"Rin! Hold Still!" Kagome placed the two white 'horns' on Rin's head and secured them tightly to her head, so when the veil was placed over them they would remain in place.

Rin looked radiant in her white uchikake, fine silk from the mainland embroidered with the familiar deep red sakura blossom patterns across her shoulders – a symbol of her 'nobility' and her 'house' – and her place in Sesshomaru-sama's life.

Her Sesshomaru-sama had always been most generous to his precious little girl, and this day was no exception. He had made sure she would be outfitted with only the best he could provide – which was simply – the best there was.

"Is he here yet? Sesshomaru-sama?" The sixteen year old girl looked nervously to her long time friend, somewhat of an adopted older sister now, Kagome.

"Relax Rin! You know he wouldn't miss this day for the world!" The miko chided.

At just that moment the tall figure of the taiyoukai appeared in the doorway, dressed in a black haori and hakama. Appropriate attire given the day.

"Rin." His deep baritone was soft, as he took in her beauty. He'd never realized before now how truly lovely his Rin was.

Sensing the atmosphere, and their need to share a few moments alone, Kagome made a hasty exit.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Rin's voice was quiet, more solemn than it should have been.

He approached her slowly, and his clawed hand came to her cheek, brushing away the single tear that trickled down over the white face paint she wore for the occasion. He knelt before her so she did not have to crane her neck and granted her a privaliage he granted no other – he allowed her to stand taller than he, and craned  _his_  neck to look up at her.

"You are very beautiful. You make this Sesshomaru very proud, and bring honor by adding one so worthy to the ranks of his house this day, my Rin."

She nodded and then squeaked as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him. Despite her surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her elbows on his broad shoulders.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"There is nothing to fear, very little will change between us." He assured.

"But… what if I'm not a good wife? A good mother?" Rin confided her secret fears to the man she'd loved since she was small.

Sesshomaru pulled back and scoffed.

"Ridiculous. This Sesshomaru has observed your interactions with Inuyasha's offspring. You will make a most excellent mother." He knew she would be more than capable of rearing her offspring, and they would thrive. They would be strong sons, considering who their father was to be, and if the daughters were half as beautiful as Rin, they would no doubt attract most excellent suitors. He had no doubts.

"Thank you…" Rin whispered, "I think…" she blushed, "that someday you will be a wonderful father to your own children."

Sesshomaru smirked, "Oh? And what evidence do you have to support such a theory?"

Rin gazed into his eyes, her own brown orbs becoming misty.

"Because… you've always been such a wonderful father to me."

Sesshomaru looked away. He was so moved by the declaration, but such silly things as… tears… were unbecoming of one of his station.

"Thank you, Rin." He said quietly.

"I… Rin doesn't want to lose you." The girl confided.

Again, he scoffed.

"Ridiculous." He stood once more and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head and growling softly in his chest and feeling contentment and comfort as her scent enveloped him, "You will always be mine, Rin."

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek once again, tilting her face to peer up at him, so he could pin her with his golden gaze and show his sincerity in his eyes.

"You will always be, my precious little girl." He bent to nuzzle her neck, and bring his lips to her ear so he could whisper, "My beautiful daughter."

He abruptly pulled back, but gave her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze.

"Rin, come. Kohaku is waiting… to make you his wife."

Rin smiled brightly.

"Hai… Chichi-ue."

Sesshomaru smiled back.

He would never forget her, for there would never be another like her. She had changed him in ways he still didn't understand, showed him the value of love, of having something and someone precious enough to lay down his life for.

_His Rin._

_His love._

_His daughter._

Forever.


End file.
